Por Narnia y por¿Edmund?
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Maria debe elegir una de dos: ¿vengar a su padre o obedecer a su rey, quien tambien es el amor de su vida? One shot  Edmund Pevensie
1. Chapter 1

Debia hacer esto por mi padre, siendo lo unico que quedaba de su sangre en toda Narnia

-Debo pelear en batalla

-Mi respuesta es un no rotundo -su voz causo un cosquilleo en mi

-Pero es mi deber! -vocifere con furia. Ningun rey me impediria vengar a mi padre. Su cara de asombro, que luego fue cambiando a una de completa seriedad, me sorprendio a mi tambien. No deberia haberle gritado de esa forma, no al rey, no a mi rey

-Tu deber no es pelear en la quedarte aqui y es mi ultima palabra- _El justo_ se levanto de su trono y tras una reverencia desaparecio entre las cortinas. Mi furia repentina fue inexplicable. Golpee el piso con mi pie y camine mientras refunfuñaba por los pasillos de Cair Paravel hacia mi habitacion.

Mi padre habia sido parte del parlamento Narniano y como buen caballero, peleo hasta la muerte en contra de los calormenes y gracias a su valentia, murio apuñalado por uno de ellos. Y era mi deber asesinar a ese mismo hombre, ni mas ni menos.

La batalla era en unos dias y la tension se sentia en el aire. Vi poco a los hermanos Pevensie, que se preparaban para la dura lucha que se avecinaba. Y yo, en completo secreto, prepare mi arco y mi reserva de flechas. Busque el vestido mas comodo que encontre. Uno que me permitiera correr y saltar sin problemas. Busque el viejo yelmo de mi padre con el apellido grabado en el interior y tome tambien su espada.

El dia habia llegado. Iba a desobedecer al rey y si sobrevivia, me iba a ganar su odio. No era lo que queria. No deseaba que el hombre a quien amab...a quien admiraba me despreciara. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Por la memoria de mi padre.

El ejercito formaba en las afueras del castillo, esperando a las ordenes del monarca Peter mientras Edmund les vociferaba palabras alentadoras.

Corri hacia la zona de arqueria, donde pude ver la mirada de una muchacha asustada detras del yelmo. Ella me observo hasta que me acomode a su lado. El morocho de ojos color chocolate se acerco a nosotras y nos sonrio tratando de transimitir la calma que sus ojos reflejaban.

-Son unas muchachas muy valientes -felicito a las 6 o 7 mujeres, incluyendome a mi, que esperaban a entrar en la lucha. Sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los mios y por un segundo, temi que me reconociera. Me sonrio y espoleo a su caballo para volver a dar vueltas de un lado para otro. Luego de una hora, comenzamos la marcha. Todos en silencio seguian una formacion que uno siendo parte, parecia invisible, pero sabia que iba a ayudar a tener ventaja en la batalla. Solo le escuchaba el ruido de las armaduras de acerco golpear contra las espadas que colgaban de las cintura de los guerreros. Yo llevaba mi arco en la espalda y mi espada colgando.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos al lugar

-Aqui estamos Narnianos! -grito en la delantera el monarca Peter- Estamos aqui para defender toda Narnia, para acabar con aquellos que quieren acabar con nuestro reino!

-Hoy queremos que den todo de ustedes, y prometemos que nosotros haremos lo mismo! -Su voz de mi amad...demonios, a quien engaño. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de el _Rey Edmund El justo_. Y si fuera capaz, daria mi vida por salvar la suya.

Lo amaba desde que lo conoci por primera vez, cuando volvieron a Narnia de su extraño pais llamado Inglaterra. Lo amaba desde que habiamos forjado una amistad, que habia acabado hacia unos meses, cuando misteriosamente el habia comenzado a alejarse. Tsal vez habia descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tal vez habia descubierto que cuando lo veia mi corazon parecia que iba a explotar, que cuando su piel hacia contacto con la mia, sentia como una corriente que recorria mi columna y terminaba en mis extremidades, que cuando lo habia visto bañarse en el gran lago, la piel se me volvio piel de gallina y me caus una hiperventilacion ver como el sol iluminaba su blanca piel y el agua hacia brillar sus musculoso pecho.

-Sean fuertes narnianos -la voz de su hermano interrumpio mis pensamientos- sean fuertes, por que lo que se avecina sera una dificil aventura, no imposible, pero dificil en la cual todos debemos estar unidos para demostrar al enemigo que Narnia no es un pais que se retira facilmente.

-Peleen con todas sus fuerzas, incluso aquellas que no sabian que tenian. Peleen como lo han hecho en los ultimos entrenamientos. Peleen por lo que mas amen, pero peleen -por un segundo, crei que su vista se poso en mi, cuando termino de decir sus palabras y su caballo alazan se movia nervioso frente a mi. Sus ojos se pasearon por lo poco que dejaba ver mi yelmo y por segunda vez, temi que me hubiera reconocido. Sus labios pronunciaron algo que no llegue a oir, pero mi mayor temor se hizo realidad.

-Edmund...-su hermano lo llamo a su lado- POR NARNIA Y POR ASLAN -grito y todos corrimos hacia el ejercito enemigo.

Golpeo una y otra vez a cualquiera que se me acercara con todas mis fuerzas posibles. Acuchille a un hombre que venia a atacarme, y la sangre me mancho las manos. Pero no habia tiempo de pensar. Habia que actuar. El golpe de un minotauro no me noqueo, pero hizo que mi yelmo volara por los aires y dejara al descubierto mi rostro. Pero lo golpee y golpee cuantas veces pude, cuando este cayo rendido a mis pies, sin algun signo de vida.

La sangre que volaba por los aires mancho mi rostro, mi pelo, incluido mi vestido. Corri por el campo de batalla atacando a cualquier que atravesara mi camino. Busque desesperada ese rostro, aquel con el cual venia pensando en encontrarme en plena batalla desde hacia semanas. Y gracias a Dios, lo vi. Peleaba con fuerza contra un caballero narniano que me daba la espalda. Peleba sin pena de herir a su atacante, a quien golpeo con el puño y tiro al suelo.

Era el. Mi amado rey

Corri en su ayuda, pero alguien me empujo y trato de atravesarme con su espada. Un caballero enemigo. Esquive su segundo golpe y rapidamente, con una tactica que me habia enseñado Edmund cuando todavia eramos amigos, y mande su espada a volar. Lo empuje con mi escudo y volvi a correr en la misma direccion, pero el ya se habia levantado y ahora amenazaba al asesino de mi padre con su espada en la yugular. Una expresion de odio era dirigida hacia el asesino y cuando se disponia a matarlo, vi como otro hombre corria hacia el, con la espada en el aire, lista para asestarla en la espalda del Justo.

-Edmund! -grite con todas mis fuerzas. El nombrado volteo y su rostro se asusto al verme a unos metros de el, empuñando una espada y cubierta de sangre, que no era mia, por supuesto, pero el no lo sabia. Miro hacia su lado y con un movimiento veloz, ataco al caballero que habia visto. Luego se volteo para finalmente matar a la persona que yo hubiera deseado que ya estuviera muerta. Pero habia desaparecido.

-Maria, maldita seas, ¿que demonios haces aqui? Te ordene que no vinieras!

-No puedes evitar que vengue a mi padre Edmund

-Maria alejate de aqui ya mismo. Enfuna tu espada y vete. Esto es demasiado peligroso! -exclamo tratando de que su voz se escuchara por encima de todo el ruido- Maria!

Lo mire con odio y corri a atacar a los demas enemigos. Trate de perderlo de vista, y lo logre. Ahora mi objetivo era buscar a ese asesino. No tarde en volvermelo a encontrar. Pero ahora sus ataques iban dirigidos a mi. Su espada golpeo la mia una y otra vez. Cada vez con mas fuerza, mientras las mias iban desapareciendo. Mis brazos ya temblaban por la falta de energia y mis reflejos iban fallando. Su escudo impidio que le asestara un golpe mortal y luego me empujo contra el suelo rocoso. Un dolor aparecio en mi cabeza y luego, un liquido calido corrio desde la coronilla hasta mi nuca y finalmente mi espalda. Senti como si lo poco de energia que me quedaba abandonara mi cuerpo y mi mente pidio que me relajara. Pero no podia, no en un momento asi. De todas formas, mi cuerpo no respondia. No queria levantarse. No queria hacer el ultimo esfuerzo para aniquilar al idiota que habia acabado con la vida de mi padre, de la unica persona que quedaba de mi familia.

Mi mente me dicto que gritara, que gritara lo mas fuerte que podia. Cuando estaba por obedecerle, otro dolor aparecio en mi cuerpo. Era en mi brazo. El infeliz habia clavado mi espada en mi brazo, impidiendome moverme. Ahora el liquido que desprendia la herida de mi cabeza, tambien corria por todo mi brazo hasta manchar el suelo

Cuando esperaba por fin el golpe final, cuando estaba lista para dejar Narnia y juntarme con mi padre en el pais de Aslan, di un ultimo suspiro. Recorde el rostro de Edmund sonriente, recorde su voz que me habia calmado cuando mi padre murio. Recorde cuando me acompaño a su funeral, y cuando me retuvo entre sus brazos para que detuviera mi llanto. Pense en lo feliz que seria cuando por fin se casara, cuando tuviera hijos y cuando sus tomaran el mando de Narnia.

Pero el golpeno vino. Espere y espere, pero el golpe no vino. De repente escuche como alguien me llamaba a gritos y de repente uno brazos me levantaban del calido suelo Narniano.

-Demonios...Maria, Maria -tomo mi rostro- Maria despierta. Maria, debes volver. Todavia no es tu momento de visitar el pais de Aslan -Abri mis ojos. Su blanco rostro, acompañado de sus caracteristicas pecas y sus ojos marrones me miraban con tristeza y desesperacion. Su voz sonaba lejana, a pesar de tenerlo frente a frente- Vamos Maria, despierta! AYUDA! -grito desesperado- Lucy! Ven rapido! Tu Cordial lulu, damelo -y un liquido mojo mis labios. Sabia a azucar mezclada con un toque lavanda. El liquido corrio por mi garganta hasta mi estomago. Pero derepente, lo poco que habia logrado ver, ser volvio oscuro. Lo ultimo que escuche fueron sus palabras, algo calmadas ya. _'Descansa Maria'_

Desperte adolorida. Pero no estaba mas en el duro suelo. Estaba rodeada de algo mullido y comodo. Algo rente a mi soltaba calor y reconfortaba mi cuerpo y mente con un suave aroma a leño quemado. Cuando por fin abri los ojos, me encontre en mi cuarto. ¿Como demonios habia terminado alli? Nadie estaba en la habitacion salvo yo. Y a mi lado estaba esperando a ser devorada, una bandeja de plata, repleta de bocadillos que en algun momento me hubieran parecido deliciosos, pero ahora solo me daban arcadas.

-Esta bien Susan, despues lo hare -alguien estaba entrando a mi cuarto -Susan, tranquila. Todo estara bien, solo...solo di que tengo otros asuntos pendientes- pero no se dio cuenta que yo estaba conciente hasta que cerro la puerta tras de si -Maria...-sus ojos estaban inchados y rojos y en sus manos llevaba una espada junto con un arco y un yelmo. Mi yelmo. El de mi padre- Has despertado...¿como te encuentras?

-¿Que paso? ¿Que paso con la batalla? -mi voz sono alterada y cuando trate de levantarme, Edmund se me acerco y me detuvo

-El doctor ha dicho que hagas reposo. Eres una suertuda de haber salido viva de alli

-No respondes mis preguntas

-Cierto cierto. Pues, ganamos-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Una sonrisa que le profirio un aire aniñado. Una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazon de derritiera- Y en cuanto a ti. Miraz, el asesino de tu padre, estuvo a punto de asesinarte

-Y luego llegaste tu, ¿cierto? -Ya me sabia el resto de la historia. El heore me rescato y me salvo

-Asi es -parecio apenado, por que bajo la vista y jugo con sus manos- Luego volvioa levantar la vista- Maria...

- ¿Si Edmund? -si mi rey, si mi amado, mi heroe, mi salvador. Hubiera dado todo por tener las agallas de decirle eso que mi mente repetia

-¿Estas bien? -no era eso lo que me iba a decir. Lo podia ver en su rostro.

-Claro que estoy bien Ed, gracias a ti -le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Era lo menos que podia hacer por alguien que habia salvado de pellejo.

La estancia se sumio en puro silencio, solo se esucho el ruido del crujir de los leños en la chimenea y el de la lluvia golpear el vidrio de las ventanas. Lo miro, mientras el leia un libro a mi lado. Su pelo rebelde como siempre, sus pecas por sobre su nariz y sus ojos chocolate. Su pecho fuerte, sus brazos protectores, su espalda musculosa y la nariz respingona que tanto me gustaba. Amaba cada perfeccion, detalle y defecto de el. Amaba cada peca que cubria su rostro. Deseaba que esos brazos me rodearan, que ese cuerpo me hiciera suya tanto como que sus ojos me miraran de otra forma. No solo como amigos, sino como algo mas. Tambien deseaba que esos labios rosados y carnosos me besaran como a ninguna, que se apropiaran de los mios con la mayor pasion que el pudiera albergar en su ser, que sus manos se adueñaran de cada curva de mi cuerpo, de cada recoveco, de cada lunar, de cada centimetro de mi piel.

Pero solo me limite a suspirar cuando reacciono y volvi a la realidad, dandome cuenta que eso era imposible.

-¿Te sucede algo? -su voz ronca y sensual hizo que temblara- ¿te duele algo? -negue con la cabeza y el sonrio aliviado. ¿Como alguien podia ser tan atractivo y atento? Volvi a suspirar, pero esta vez de forma casi imperceptible.

Pasaron los dias y mi cuerpo volvia a retomar su ilimitada energia y mi mente me llevaba a volver a tomar mis actividades rudimentarias. Monte a caballo esa mañana y recorri toda la orilla del gran lago. Recorde la primera vez que lo vi alli, refrescandose del caluroso dia. Se habia quitado la camisa y las botas, las cuales resposaban en la orilla, junto con Philip, su fiel caballo. Lo observe en silencio, y unas mariposas invadieron mi estomago. Un calor extraño recorrio mi cuerpo y luego subio hasta mis mejillas, tornandolas de un color rubi intenso, cuando vi como se rascaba el fuerte pecho, forjado de tantas horas de entrenamiento, por el cual corrian gotas de sudor mezcladas con la de la fresca agua del lago. Luego se sumergio por unos segundos y volvio a emergir, esta vez, completamente mojado. Todavia no habia notado mi presencia y por suerte. Se cubrio el rostro con las manos y por un segundo crei que estaba llorando, hasta que volvio a bajar las manos cuando mi yegua piso una rama, que hizo que Philip relinchara y Edmund se volteo. Espolie a mi yegua para que saliera al galope y tome las riendas con fuerza. Ese dia reze por que no me hubiera visto ni reconocido.

Ya devuelta en el palacio, deje a mi yegua en los establos y subi a mi habitacion. Pase toda la tarde alli, leyendo y dibujando, mientras miraba por la ventana como _el Justo _se entrenaba sin descanso. Parecia desconcentrado, por que aunque trataba, no lograba que sus felchas llegaran al blanco. Ya luego de varias horas, lanzo la espada y el arco y entro al castillo, perdiendolo de vista. Finalmente, cuando me resigne a que no iba a volver a salir, volvi a mi tarea. Busque un vestido para la cena, y mientras me sacaba las botas, alguien golpeo a la puerta.

_Toc toc toc_

Fueron tres golpes secos. Luego otros tres. Parecia que quien fuera que estaba del otro lado, estaba apurado.

-Ed! ¿que sucede? -el muchacho entro en silencia a la estancia y yo cerre la puerta. Me sente en el borde de la cama y lo observe como caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala nervioso.

-¿Ed? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo que...

-solo...

-Demonios, me la pones dificil Maria

-¿Yo? ¿que he hecho para que te haga dificil que se yo que fueras a hacer?

-Maria, yo no, veras...

-Ed, ¿puedes terminar de una vez? quiero cambiarme

-Te amo -dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible. O eso creo

-¿Que has dicho? -trate de lo alterarme, tal vez me habia equivocado

-Que te amo Maria. Amo casa parte de tu cuerpo, cada accion o palabra que provenga de tu boca. Y nunca senti esto por nada. Perdona mi brutalidad para expresarlo, pero por Dios Maria, te amo -respiro hondo y me miro. Me miro con el miedo dibujado en sus ojos mientras el viento que provenia de la ventana hacia que su camisa se moviera.

Oh no. Oh no. Esto no puede ser

¿Seria verdad?

Juro por Dios que si estaba bromeando le pateria el trasero hasta que llorara del dolor.

Respiro rapidamente y vague con la vista por toda la habitacion.

_Tic toc tic toc_

El tiempo pasaba y mi mente no lograba concentrarme.

El miedo y los nervios se acercentaban en los ojos de Edmund, que seguia esperando una respuesta frente a mi.

-Maria, por favor, Si crees que soy un estupido por decirte esto, estas en todo tu derecho, pero habla maldita sea

-Ed, callate por favor -mi ser y mente se debatian en que hacer. Besarlo de todas las formas posibles e inimaginables que alguna vez habian cruzado mi mente o simplemente dejar que el actuara. La emocion de saber que el sentia lo mismo por mi todavia no hacia efecto, y parecia mas como si estuviera esperando a que se vaya de la habitacion.

Finalmente, me arme de valor y me acerque a el. Ya pocos centimetros separaban mis labios de los suyos. Mis labios, que segun lo que habia entendido, tenian tanto deseo como los mios de besarlo. Lo mire a los ojos y senti como su aliento mentolado golpeaba mi rostro.

-Juro por Aslan, que no entiendo por que tardaste tanto tiempo en hablar Ed- sonrei y el tambien lo hizo.

Sus brazos, sus fuertes y protectores brazos me rodearon y me acercaron hacia su musculosa complexion. El sudor todavia residia en su piel, pero no me molesto. Es mas, le daba un aspecto mas atractivo. Mordio mi labio interior con deseo y luego con su lengua, presiono mis labios para que le cedieran el paso y pudiera entrar en mi boca, mientras sus manos recorrio mis simplemente coloque las manos en su pecho, donde podia notar como su corazon se aceleraba cada vez que renaudabamos el beso, con mas pasion que la vez anterior. Sus manos se adueñaron de cada curva de mi cuerpo y de mi pecho, el cual se agitaba por la falta de aire. Beso mi cuello hasta bajar hacia mi escote. Nuestros cuerpos se recostaron en mi cama y el quedo sobre mi anatomia. Comenzo a desprender mi camisa, mientras yo hacia los mismo. Pronto, estas quedaron en el olvido. Su cuerpo, ya de por su trabajado, parecia mas trabajado desde mi vista. Rose la piel de su pecho con mis manos frias y el solto un leve gemido. El perfume que profiria su piel invadio mis fosas nasales. Quito mi pantalon de montar y yo el suyo. Finalmente, nada nos cubria, a excepcion de nuestra ropa interior.

Y lo siguiente, lo siguiente es historia...


	2. El compromiso

**Volví! Si, después de casi dos meses, volví! Empecé el colegio y me llenaron con trabajos porque yo empecé más tarde y no tenía ni tiempo de escribir (sumándole que tengo tan poca inspiración)**

**En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis excusas. En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, no estoy muy convencida, pero quería demostrar que todavía seguía viva y escribiendo. Dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció!**

**Otra cosa, lean la historia de NiniCheshi que se llama 'Amor sin preaviso' recién empieza, pero me encantó! **

**Ahora sí, el capítulo, disfruten!**

**-0-**

Edmund solo se limitó a correr un mechón de su rostro y le sonrió con ternura. Esa semana había sido la peor de su vida.

-¿Ya no te iras?- le pregunto ella con tono de dormida. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Nunca más –respondió el rey con alegría- o por lo menos hasta que surja otro problema de relaciones intergubernamentales –rio y la beso con lujuria, mientras recorría cada curva de su diminuto cuerpo y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer algo completamente indebido, hasta que…

Despertó completamente transpirado y con el corazón que le latía a mil revoluciones por hora. Miro hacia la ventana y todavía noto a lo lejos la luna en lo alto del oscuro cielo. Desde allí entraba una fresca brisa que al rato hizo que comenzara a temblar del frio. Se levantó con sigilo y la cerro luego de un observar un rato hacia fuera, hacia las extensiones de Archeland.

Hacía ya casi un mes que estaba en aquellas tierras por problemas de relaciones con el rey y con su hermano habían viajado para acabar con estos de una vez por todas. Y esa tarde le habían comunicado la peor noticia de todas. Todavía estaba pensando como se lo iba a comunicar a ella.

Se revolvió el pelo y luego salió de la habitación de una busca de un poco de agua. El sueño le había secado la garganta.

Recorrió los silenciosos pasillos del castillo y tanteo con las manos para no llevarse los adornos a medida que caminaba por las diferentes estancias que lo llevaban hasta la enorme cocina, donde lo esperaba la bendita agua. Una vez allí, bebió casi tres vasos de fresca agua y cuando se disponía a irse, algo, mejor dicho alguien, lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Tenia sed –respondió seco

-Me he dado cuenta, casi acabas con toda el agua del reino –la risita insoportable de la muchacha resonó en la enorme habitación donde predominaba un olor a especias y carnes.

-¿Qué quieres Erlin? Es tarde y quiero ir a dormir –se quejó _El Justo_

-Solo quería conversar, conocer un poco más a mi futuro marido

-Erlin, no digas eso

-Vamos, si ya sabes que será así

-No, no lo será

-Sabes que pasara si no lo haces –el tono de la muchacha cambio a uno desafiante y fiero, que hizo que Edmund casi retrocediera- ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, si lo recuerdo Erlin, no necesito que continúes. Busca otro momento para hablar, ahora mismo estoy cansado

-Sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea muchacho. Pronto seré la reina de Narina

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho provenir de aquella chiquilla mocosa.

Esa tarde le habían comunicado que para evitar una guerra entre los dos países vecinos, debería haber una unión matrimonial entre los herederos al trono.

Peter ya se había casado hacia años que la más encantadora mujer de Narnia, por lo tanto, él no estaba disponible

Él era el próximo heredero

De tan solo pensar en la idea de casarse con Erlin le erizo la piel y le causo un malestar general de lo más insoportable. Se imaginó a él esperando en el altar por aquella… Por la futura heredera al trono de Archeland, y a ella caminando a son de la marcha nupcial. Y también pensó en ella, en como la destruiría la noticias. También pensó en cómo hacérsela saber… Por carta no podría, sería demasiado descorazonado. Tampoco podría decírselo con Erlin en frente por que sabría cómo reaccionaría.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó en una y mil formas de decirle que iba a ocurrir en un futuro no muy lejano, hasta que la mente se le ilumino y se decidió por fin.

Sabría que al día siguiente el rey haría el anuncio en la plaza mayor, frente al palacio, y también sabía que las noticias entre Narnia y Archeland corrían como el viento, por lo que no dudo que ella se enteraría apenas despertara en la mañana.

Por un momento sintió como el corazón se le achicaba al imaginársela llorar en su habitación. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, luego de pensarlo y repensarlo, era la única opción viable y segura para evitar el problema que parecía avecinarse y la única para protegerla a ella.

Y por el bien de ella, decidió partir esa misma noche. Tomo sus posesiones más preciadas, se vistió con el atuendo más abrigado para la fría noche, pero no abandono la habitación sin antes dejarle una nota a su hermano. Escribió rápidamente en una hoja que había sobre el escritorio y le pidió que volviera a Narnia cuanto antes. Doblo el papel y lo metió en un sobre, para dejarlo bajo su puerta antes de partir. Bajo hasta los establos y ensillo con rapidez a Phillip, su caballo y con un fuerte espoleo partió hacia Narnia en la mitad de la noche, con el tiempo pisándole los talones y las estrellas acompañándolo a cada kilometro del vasto recorrido.

Llego por fin cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte y la luna le cedía el lugar para recuperarlo a la noche. Phillip jadeaba del cansancio, pero siguió cuando Edmund se lo pidió, explicándole la razón de tanto apuro y le sumo rapidez al paso cuando divisaron Cair Paravel a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Una vez allí, lo dejo en el establo a cargo de Sarlo, el fauno que cuidaba de los caballos del palacio y corrió hacia el primer piso del gran palacio, pidiendo por favor que María no se hubiera levanto y se hubiera enterado de la noticia.

Corrió por el que parecía un interminable pasillo donde estaban todas las habitación de los reyes y reinas y doblo a la derecha en busca de de la habitación de ella. Finalmente, frente a él se erguía la misma dura y brillante puerta de roble Narniano, que tallado en el centro a lo alto, en una pequeña pero prolija letra su nombre. Tomo aire y golpeo tres veces antes de escuchar pasos del otro lado.

-Ed

-María –se abalanzo a abrazarla y la rodeo con fuerza, presionándola contra su anatomía. La muchacha pego un salto del susto y luego lo imito, apoyando la frente en su pecho

-Hasta que volviste. Pensé que no lo harías

-Tenía que hacerlo

-Te tomaste demasiado tiempo Ed- y le regalo, la que según él, era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo- Pareces preocupado, ¿sucede algo? –le acaricio la mejilla y le muchacho cerro los ojos ante el contacto

-No, yo solo…

-¿Ed? No mientas

-me conoces demasiado- soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras

-No es fácil

-No tiene sentido que te guardes las cosas, hace mal. Vamos, podría aconsejarte

-Hagamos una cosa, ve a vestirte –observándola de arriba abajo. Ese camisón le sentaba de lo mejor, pensó- y vamos a cabalgar al lago, ¿Qué dices?

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano?

-Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que a María no le gusta cabalgar?

-Nunca dije eso! –Rio- está bien, espera afuera que ya me alisto

A los pocos minutos, la muchacha salió, enfundada en unos ajustados pantalones caquis, unas botas color marrón, una camisa blanca y un saco de lana para abrigarse de la fría brisa matutina.

Galoparon por las orillas del lago durante horas, hasta poder darle una vuelta completa y cuando hubieron terminado, Edmund le pidió que se detuvieran y dejaran descansar a los caballos. La llevo hasta la orilla de la mano y bruscamente se paró frente a ella.

-Estas de lo más inquieto hoy, ¿podrías decirme de una vez que demonios te pasa?

-María

-Edmund

-Vamos, hablo en serio

-Yo igual

-No creo que tan serio como yo. En fin, María…creo que sabes por qué viaje a Archeland. Y por suerte, todo salió bien… O eso creo –La duda creció en la cara de María- Para que todo saliera bien, Peter y yo tuvimos que hacer un acuerdo

-Ed! Termina de una vez, me pones nerviosa- Trato de ponerse en puntas de pie y alcanzarlo para besarlo, pero el muchacho, con todo el dolor del mundo por no besarla, corrió el rostro y en su interior se maldijo por ser tan idiota. María solo se limitó a observarlo esperando alguna respuesta

-María…estoy… Comprometido…


End file.
